


синее

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Demons, Gen, Madness, Psychology, soul
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka





	синее

Небо здесь пронзительно-синее, и Цубаки не может отвести глаз.  
Отводить и не приходится: оно повсюду. Даже под ногами — небо отражается в чистой холодной воде.

В душе Цубаки всегда умиротворительно спокойно. Лёгкий ветер путает волосы, а ноги начинают мёрзнуть в ледяной воде.

В душе Цубаки всегда до ужаса спокойно, и Цубаки, как никто, знает: внутри этой холодной ярко-синей глади таятся демоны.

Её демоны — это цена: за тишину, за синеву, за стойкость. Её демоны могут вечность спать в глубине, но у демонов своё понятие о вечности. И когда-нибудь они выходят наружу.

Цубаки думает, что каждый хорош по-своему. И пусть её напарник и не всегда делает умные поступки, главное, что он хороший. Цубаки улыбается и смотрит на едва заметную рябь.

Её демоны с ней не согласны: они выберут только достойного.

Гладь воды рвётся на тысячи кусков, и капли ледяной синевы обрызгивают Цубаки с ног до головы.

Над поверхностью воды — рука.

Через секунду Цубаки слышит вздох — и видит его лицо.

Блэкстар дышит тяжело и бешено бегает глазами по бесконечному синему пространству, пока не натыкается на неё. Он ничего не говорит — он улыбается ей своей широкой улыбкой, пробивающейся сквозь пальцы теней, облепивших его лицо, руки и грудь. Цубаки улыбается в ответ — её синие губы едва вздрагивают на лице.

Блэкстар больше не смотрит на неё, не может смотреть — демоны душат его и тащат на дно.

Через секунду здесь снова воцаряется бесконечно-синий покой.  
Демоны выберут только достойного. Цубаки не может и не будет им мешать.

Она просто дождётся.

Здесь приятно ждать: тихо, спокойно, и небо — такое пронзительно-синее: Цубаки не может отвести глаз.


End file.
